The Duel
by AlanthePaladin
Summary: The epic battle of The Necromancer Versus The Barbarian.


The Duel

The Barbarian straightens up and tries to catch his breath after dealing with a veritable horde of super-charged foes. He glares at the man responsible for them, The Necromancer, which just flaps the bat like wings protruding from the back of his armor and looks on from behind his thick armors visor.

The barbarian bellows a challenge after he catches his breath. "Well are you just gonna float there? Get down here and face me you coward!"

The Necromancers only reply is but a laugh at first, a low chuckle that is made simply to infuriate the target.

"What are you laughing at? Every time we meet you simply summon some skeletons and fly away. A coward hiding behind his minions if I have ever seen one before."

The Necromancers laugh stops and even through his visor you can tell he is sizing his foe up, probably for a spike considering the grisly environment of body's impaled on the walls or strewn along the ground like garbage.

The Barbarian almost looks at home amongst the dead. His fur coat and leather armor is stained red in places from blood, either his or his foes its hard to tell. The spikes on his helmet are slightly dented, probably from repetitive blows and his wooden shield is pock-marked with burns, gashes, abrasions and even what looks like half melted areas, acid by the look of it. His weapon reflects the mans armor nicely, a simple almost cone shaped club the looks like its been used to beat scores of heads in. On his back however is a more impressive weapon, a huge double headed ax. Why he is not wielding it as a weapon is anyone's guess however.

The Necromancer on the other hand comes from the other end of the spectrum. His heavy plate armor is immaculate with a dull sheen of polished metal. His helmet has but two holes to look out of and has red glass over them for a more imposing look, however two cut marks go down the forehead of the helm and stop just above his eyes. His Shield is a simple if thick metal one that has a round front, perfect for deflecting all but the most stubborn attackers. His sword is a long, curved and serrated blade enchanted to make its wielder extremely tough and more powerful magically.

The Necromancer lands gently and retracts his wings, they appear to be magical in nature and disappear when they hit his armor. He faces the Barbarian and finally speaks.

"You want to challenge a master of both might and magic? You are obviously as stupid as your peoples name implies, Barbarian."

The Barbarian smirks behind his face mask. Finally the man comes to face him in combat.

"Well we will have to see Necromancer, but if this is to be a fight I have but one simple request, let it be a duel that is at least mostly honorable. No calling in allies to aid in the fight but anything else goes."

The Necromancer pauses in thought. And then he speaks. "What of my magic?"

"No summoning a horde like before, but if its magic like the men I faced on my way to this wretched place so be it."

"Does this count?"

The Necromancer flicks his wrist in the direction of the Barbarian and a magically charged but ultimately brain dead skeleton charges forth. The Barbarian blocks its charge and the subsequent explosion with his shield, taking no damage as a result. The Barbarian accepts this as the start of the duel and charges with his club raised high.

When he reaches the Necromancer he brings the club down on him. The blow surprisingly is taken without opposition so the Barbarian twirls the weapon in his hand and smashes it into the Necromancers chin sending him slightly in the air. The barbarian shifts his hand on the club, puts his second hand on the clubs handle and bats the Necromancer away baseball style.

Much to his surprise however the Necromancer recovers from the pummeling mid air and sends another skeleton towards him. He barely has time to register the attack before it smashes into his chest and sends him flying into the far wall, barely missing a spike on it.

He coughs up blood and shakes the stun off before looking back to the necromancer. He brings his shield up with a grunt of exertion as the necromancer jumps mid run and flies blade first towards the barbarian in an attempt to finish him. The timely block knocks the necromancer back and leaves him open fot a counter attack, which is taken advantage of by the barbarian grabbing the ax on his back and throwing it with one hand and all his force at the necromancer.

The necromancer attempts to try to block it but is too slow. The ax impacts him square in the chest, blade first and carry's him with it and just goes. After a while the ax magically disappears and the necromancer stops to take stock of his damage. A large dent in his armor is uncomfortably close to his chest itself and left it cracking in areas. He looks up to see the barbarian patting the obviously enchanted ax before placing it on his back once more.

The two warriors charge each other again yelling a battle cry. They meet halfway and each score a forceful blow on each other simultaneously, denting the plate mail and ripping fur but neither take blood and they back off from each other, cautiously circling each other looking for an opening.

The Necromancer takes the offensive and swings horizontally at the Barbarians chest area, which the barbarian parries with a twist of his club that wrenches the necromancers hand to the side. The Barbarian counters with a stab that knocks the necromancer back, which is followed up headbutt that stuns the Necromancer and explains the dented helmet.

The Barbarian follows through with a two handed overhead swing that cracks the necromancers visors and brings him too his knees. The Necromancer recovers his senses and push's down with his magic to propel himself high into the air and knocks the barbarian onto his rear. The necromancer takes advantage of his new position and summons a suicide skeleton mid-air and fires.

It falls down to earth and runs straight into the Barbarian and explodes. But as the dust clears the Barbarian is left sitting down still but has his shield up in front of him. He jumps to his feet as quickly as he can and grabs his ax and throws it at the still mid-air necromancer. The ax hits the necromancer in the chest plate again and sends him flying into the wall before retuning to the barbarians back.

The now dazed necromancer struggles to get up but the dent in his chest plate has evolved into a nice crack that you could stick a finger through, and impedes his movements slightly. After a short time he stands however and shoots a glare at the barbarian through his cracked visor.

"Interesting you are providing an even more powerful challenge then I anticipated Barbarian."

The barbarian sneers at his opponent and lets out a low laugh. "And your reputation as one of the best warriors in the lands is obviously a lie. Now come here so I can crack your skull open!"

The Barbarian punctuates this by charging again with his club held low. The Necromancer fires another spell in counter but no skeleton flies out. At first this confuses the Barbarian until he feels a hand grab at his leg. He looks down to see a line of skeletal hands protruding from the ground between him and his opponent.

The barbarian tries to break its hold but it refuses to budge. He smacks it with his club but it refuses to break. Then he looks to the Necromancer. Just in time to see him lunge at him. The Necromancers blade cuts through the barbarians fur armor and into the leather below it and keeps going biting deep into his gut. He grunts with pain and anger, what a dirty trick!

But he refuses to give up. He grabs the necromancers sword arm with his shield hand and brings his club around from its low position to smash onto the side of the Necromancers helmet. The necromancer tries to pull away but The Barbarian doesn't let him. He Holds his arm tight and swings his club again but this time at the necromancers sword arm. With his Arm stretched out the club smashes down on the elbow and breaks several of his bones in his arm before dislocating it. Then the Barbarian lets go of his arm to bring his hands to his club for another two handed strike to the side of his opponents helmet.

The helmet dents with the next blow and sends the necromancer onto the ground on his side. Which puts him in position to be struck again, a one handed blow to the ribs. Several crack through the chest plates protection and the Necromancer rolls onto his back and looks up. Straight into the eyes of the barbarian as he brings his club down one last time onto his already cracked and dented helmet caving it in and killing the necromancer.

With that The Barbarian falls to the ground himself. The grievous wound in his gut finally breaking through his adrenaline and knocking him down. His vision fading he goes for the one thing that could save him, a magical potion of healing that he purchased on a hunch. He pulls the cork off the top and takes a hearty swig from it. He feels his wounds close and his strength renew.

He sits up and watches as the Necromancer seems to fly up into the air and disappear.

"Curious... Oh well it doesn't matter I have to go rescue that last princess from that wizard, lets hope he isn't as annoying as this guy was."

With that the barbarian grabs his club and Races off.

What do you guys think? Quite the rendition of a battle between the most fun boss in my opinion and my favorite character.


End file.
